1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protection system for fixed disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixed disk units are classified into several types depending upon the number of heads, cylinders, etc. Because fixed disk units of different types have a CSS zone (contact start-stop zone) at different positions thereon, the disk units must be controlled in correspondingly different manners. In view of the foregoing, hitherto a system adapted to incorporate fixed disk units of different types possessed no capability of protecting a fixed disk and when necessary (for example, at the time of carrying), had to make a head take refuge in the CSS zone by means of a program used exclusively for that purpose.
The conventional apparatus is fixedly set so as to perform protective control harmonization with a predetermined type of fixed disk unit. Hence, the problem existed that fixed disk units of the type compatible with the incorporated control had to be used. On the other hand, one may propose the idea of performing protective control by means of a program exclusively used for handling each type of fixed disk unit. However, this idea is very troublesome because it must be performed by an operator when necessary.